


Hyung!

by yoonislife



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, Precious relationship must protect!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 14:25:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17920529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoonislife/pseuds/yoonislife
Summary: In which Jisung was supposed to comfort Jaehwan but they switched their roles.





	Hyung!

Jaehwan and Jisung are a couple since the day they secretly wore couple shirt to Incheon airport. They would share the same drink, go out for a late night snack and sneak into each other's room to cuddle. 

After Wanna One's disbandment, both of them decided to live in the same apartment as they thought that they can tolerate with each other's living habit and it is much easier to see each other without getting caught by their fans or paparazzi.

It was another morning in Seoul, but it was different for Jisung. This morning was the morning after his solo fan meeting.

Jisung was supposed to be happy and excited for the other day of his fan meeting but not after he checked his social media.

Jisung clicked his tongue in disapproval as he leaned his back on the bed back.

The older one looked beside himself just to see Jaehwan furrowed his brows while mumbling something under his breath, seemed like he was having a nightmare.

Jisung hid his face in his palm and took a deep breath before bringing his body to the washroom for a quick wash up.

He knew it, he knew something was wrong when he returned home happy just to see Jaehwan forcing a smile at him. 

Even though he offered to go out with Jaehwan for a late night snack, which is Jaehwan's favourite activity because the latter gets to feel Jisung's warmth close to him when he is riding the scooter. 

But, Jaehwan said no.

Jisung knew that he wouldn’t get an answer from the stubborn guy even if he asks him so he let Jaehwan go.

The only awake guy groaned, feeling stupid that he couldn’t fight his sleepiness last night. If only he found out earlier then he could try to make Jaehwan happy instead of leaving his lover awake, but all he did was snoring beside Jaehwan. 

This makes Jisung’s heart ache, seeing how his love bore the pain and sadness alone when he could actually lean on Jisung’s shoulder and spill how he feels so wronged or even ask something from Jisung to make himself feel better.

But he didn’t.

He didn’t say it out, he even tried to comfort win:d, his fans, by leaving a post on his fan cafe at 4 am, asking them if they’re asleep. That is his way of telling them that he is fine and to not worry about him.

Jisung’s head ached just by thinking how Jaehwan dealt with all this nonsense, “Jaehwan-ah, I’m sorry.” 

Jisung climbed onto their bed, intertwining his fingers with Jaehwan's as he leaned down to kiss Jaehwan’s lips, “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry...” every sorry came with a kiss then a sorry then a kiss.

Slowly, Jisung lets his first tear dropped, allowing the rest of them to follow in an unbroken stream.

Jisung finally stopped bobbing his head and left his lips on Jaehwan's a little longer. Not even bothered by the fact that it would wake Jaehwan up because he felt bad and guilty for not realizing the problem earlier.

A few seconds passed and finally, Jaehwan opened his eyes. The first thing he did was pushing Jisung away while he tried to catch his breath.

“What the heck?” Jaehwan coughed hardly and shook his head, thinking that would provide the oxygen that he needed for his body.

Before he could even talk, Jisung pulled Jaehwan's shirt and crashed their lips together, again.

Jaehwan grabbed Jisung's arm and pushed him away, trying to make things clear before little Jaehwan wakes up.

“Hyung, why are you so horn— hyung! Oh gosh! Why are you crying?” Jaehwan quickly sat up from his lying position and put his hand on Jisung’s cheek, rubbing it softly while he made eye contact with his lover.

Jisung burst out crying when he saw Jaehwan’s brows furrowing again and looking worried. It made him feels even guilty so he hit Jaehwan’s chest, softly.

“You punk, why don’t you tell me what happened yesterday?” This hit Jaehwan when he knew what Jisung was referring to.

Jaehwan patted Jisung’s back, trying to soothe the cry baby that was still blurting out words that Jaehwan couldn’t understand, “Hey hey hyung, look at me.” 

This made Jisung stop crying as he looked up to see Jaehwan.

“Did I lost my voice?” Jisung hiccupped and shook his head.

“Did I still have my mandu cheek?” Jisung reached out his hand and pinched Jaehwan’s cheek, then nodded.

“Are you the Yoon Jisung that I love the most?” Jisung teared up while biting his lower lips, he nodded.

“I still have everything that matters to me, I didn’t lose anything.”

“The most important thing to me is you.”

“So please, don’t cry.”

Jisung sniffed and pouted, “How can you just keep it to yourself, it looks like you doesn’t even bother to tell me. I feel like I’m just a fool who laughs and is all happy because of my fan meeting while you have to suffer because of my fans.”

Jaehwan gave Jisung an assuring smile, “Babe, you said it yourself. That was your fan meeting, of course, I don't want you to remember all the bad stuff. Now they’re people out there trying to snatch you away from me, I’m the one who should be worried and crying.” And then Jaehwan fake cried which made Jisung laughed.

“You stupid, of course, no one can take me away from you.” Jisung settled himself in Jaehwan’s lap and pulled Jaehwan’s hand to circle them around his waist while he rested his hands on Jaehwan’s shoulder, “I’m yours, and you’re mine.” A kiss dropped on Jaehwan’s lips.

Jaehwan smirked, “That’s too short, let’s continue our business a moment ago.” Then, he pushed the back of Jisung’s head and leaned forward to share a long kiss.

Jaehwan broke the kiss and look into Jisung's eyes, “You're such a cry baby,” a smirk on his face while stroking Jisung's lower lip with his thumb.

Gently, Jaehwan brushed his lips against Jisung's without actually kissing him.

“Tell me how can I not love you.”

“Idiot.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is just something really short that I came out randomly.  
> I've always wanted to write kingrice but couldn't have a chance to, so I'm quite grateful and happy that I managed to contribute a little bit to my favourites.  
> Also being an allsung shipper, I really do treat other members like my bias, maybe I don't talk much about them but they all play a huge role in my life. I'm thankful that I'm able to meet these talented and caring boys when I'm in the hardest part of my life.  
> Anyways, thank you so much for reading this and please do ignore those weird grammar or spelling mistakes.


End file.
